


ShikaNaru Weekend 2020

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Shikamaru Nara, Clan Politics, Come Marking, Courtship, Don't copy to another site, Female Shikamaru Nara, Frottage, Genderbending, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive uzumaki naruto, Post War AU, ShikaNaru Weekend 2020, Threatened Arranged Marriage, possessive Shikamaru Nara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 1- Canon With A Twist | “I’ll do anything for you”Day 2 - GenderbendDay 3 – Free Day | Alpha/Beta/Omega
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Anime Love [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981585
Comments: 9
Kudos: 277
Collections: ShikaNaru Weekend 2020





	1. Canon With A Twist | “I’ll do anything for you”

“We need to talk,” Shikamaru stated simply as he pushed himself off the wall across from the Uchiha District. 

“Hn,” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not even turning his body towards the Nara as if he didn’t even rate his full attention. 

“You may have been welcomed back by the village after helping us during the war, but as far as I’m concerned… Nothing has changed, you’re still the same bastard that left the village and killed Naruto however briefly.” Shikamaru inched his shadow out, hands shoved in his pockets as he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

“Do you have a point?” Sasuke drawled, barely looking at Shikamaru through his longer bangs that hid his eye from sight. 

“If you fuck Naruto over again, I will kill you,” Shikamaru stated as his shadows wrapped around Sasuke’s feet before shooting up the Uchiha’s back and around his throat. Sasuke stiffened in the shadow’s powerful hold and inhaled sharply when the band around his throat tightened painfully. Sasuke’s eyes ached as he fought back the urge to use his power if he hurt Shikamaru numerous villages and Kage’s would hunt him down viciously. Naruto would be leading them no doubt, even if the blond was an idiot about his feelings for the Nara. 

“Do you understand me? I will kill you.” Shikamaru’s tone lowered so it was more of a snarl than anything else. 

“You may be powerful, you may be on the same level as Naruto is but that doesn’t always stop an assassination. I am of the Nara clan and remember we specialize in shadows.” Shikamaru said as he stepped closer, tilting his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke refused to admit that he felt a shiver go down his back at the cold viciousness that shone in the Nara’s eyes. 

“Do we understand each other Uchiha Sasuke?” Shikamaru murmured lazily as the band around his throat tightened up making it harder to breathe. 

“We do,” Sasuke, agreed, voice raspy and Shikamaru studied him for a moment before nodding once. 

“Good, I will make Naruto Hokage and you will help him get there. You owe him that much.” Shikamaru released his shadows.

“I underestimated you Nara Shikamaru,” Sasuke said in something akin to respect. 

“Many do,” Shikamaru yawned before he jumped up onto a nearby rooftop before disappearing from view. 

“You have a fierce protector, Naruto,” Sasuke said as Naruto stepped out from around a corner. 

“I didn’t, I mean… It’s Shikamaru!” Naruto ran a hand through his hair. 

“Have this conversation with him, not me you moron.” Sasuke snorted as he rubbed at his throat, thoughtfully. 

“If he had fought me that day and fought seriously… Many things would have been different.” Sasuke murmured as he remembered when it had been reported that Nara Shikamaru had taken out the immortal member of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru had seriously considered capturing the Nara, but things spiraled from there and that idea was pushed off to the side. 

“I’m going to go talk to him!” Naruto blurted out, waving nervously at Sasuke before he took off, following Shikamaru’s path. 

Naruto’s mind was spinning as he replayed the scene he had walked in on. If it had been anyone else confronting Sasuke he would have jumped in instantly, but when he saw it was Shikamaru he had paused. 

“How are you still this dense brat?” Kurama rumbled in Naruto’s mind. 

“Huh?” Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Just talk to him brat, honestly I’m not your damn match maker.” Kurama huffed before falling silent. 

“Stupid fox,” Naruto huffed as he focused on finding Shikamaru’s Chakra, which was easier than he had expected and he veered left. 

Shikamaru was leaning against the railing on the roof of the Hokage tower, lazily blowing smoke from his lips as he stared out over the village. 

“I won’t apologize,” Shikamaru said as Naruto landed a few feet behind him. 

“I just don’t understand why you did it,” Naruto said instead, thinking about his words before saying them for once. 

“You don’t know?” Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette. 

“I’m missing a lot of things apparently,” Naruto muttered more to himself than to Shikamaru so the Nara had to assume he was talking with Kurama. 

“I’ll do anything for you,” Shikamaru let out a stream of smoke after he said those words. “That includes threatening and eliminating potential threats,” 

“Sasuke isn’t a threat!” Naruto insisted but even to his ears it sounded flat and forced. 

“Not right now, but I refuse to be in the hospital again waiting to hear if my teammates will survive or not. I refuse to have to wait to hear that you died, Kurama’s healing or not. I won’t do it. I refuse.” Shikamaru tightened his grip on his cigarette as he lost himself to painful memories. 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto’s voice was thick and Shikamaru stiffened before relaxing when the blond hugged him from behind. Naruto buried his face into the Nara’s throat taking a deep breath. 

“I’ll do anything for you Naruto,” Shikamaru whispered as he leaned back into Naruto’s embrace with his eyes closed.


	2. Genderbend AU

“They want me to what?” Shikamaru couldn’t believe her ears as she stared at her mother who was sitting calmly across from her, but her eyes were averted. 

“The war has been over for two years Shika-Chan, the clan elders are beginning to insist.” Yoshino kept her voice level as her daughter stared at her with shadows beginning to dance in her narrowed eyes.

Just like her father, Yoshino thought with a stab of pain at Shikaku and how he should still be here to help with this conversation. He had forced the elders to back down when Shikamaru had turned 16 and then things had snowballed into a full-scale war from there and there was no time to think about clan politics. 

“They are thinking about what is best for the clan Shika-Chan,” Yoshino insisted when she realized Shikamaru wasn’t going to speak. 

“So marrying me off to insure an heir is what is best for the clan?” Shikamaru’s voice was cold and collected in a way that had Yoshino shivering; this was her war-hardened daughter, the adviser of the Rokudaime Hokage and the planner of the Shinobi Union

“They will be presenting you with options tomorrow afternoon. I believe some of your friends are on the list and the Kazekage from Suna as you spent much time with him over the past years.” Yoshino said firmly, leaving no room for arguments. 

Shikamaru’s lips flattened into a line as she stood up from her chair and left the room without another word. Yoshino let out a puff of air as she slumped in her chair, not realizing how hard it had been to breathe the angrier her daughter had become. Yoshino covered her eyes with one hand and let out a short laugh, the elders had no idea what her and Shikaku’s daughter was capable of and they were trying to back her into a corner. 

~~/~~

Shikamaru stalked out of the Nara Compound, trying to settle the rage that coiling in her chest. She veered from her course towards her cloud watching hill to the training area’s, she needed to work off some of this dark anger before she could calm her mind down enough to think properly. 

Shikamaru stood in the middle of training area 4 and took a few deep breaths as she let two kunai slip into her hands, one for each. She narrowed her eyes and leapt into the crowd of trees surrounding the training area. She bounced from tree to tree, letting kunai after kunai fly towards the well-used targets that were scattered about the high reaching branches. 

Shikamaru landed on a wide branch, chest heaving beneath her vest and she slammed a fist into the tree trunk next to her, only slightly irked that it didn’t shatter apart as it would under like the other Kunoichi’s in her year. 

Shikamaru tensed up when she felt a presence approaching from behind, she flipped off the branch and shot her shadows out to catch the interloper. She landed behind them and lifted a kunai, mainly on reflex than anything else.

“Whoa, Shika! It’s me!” Naruto yelped and Shikamaru instantly released her shadows, guilt welling up in her throat making it harder for her to breathe as she looked at the blond. 

“Sorry Naruto,” Shikamaru muttered as she shoved her hands into her pockets as Naruto jumped over to land on the same branch as her. 

“You’re upset, I could feel it across the village!” Naruto asked in honest concern and Shikamaru did her best to force down a blush that always tried to rear it’s head whenever she had Naruto’s attention focused directly on her. 

“Just some clan politics, you don’t have to worry about it.” Shikamaru tried to sound as nonchalantly as she could manage. This wasn’t a problem Naruto needed to get involved in. 

“I know I don’t understand all that stuff just yet, but you can always talk to me Shika!” Naruto promised as he rubbed the back of his head, sending her a sunny smile that somehow always managed to brighten her day. 

“I’m of age to become the leader of my clan like my Tou-San before me…” Shikamaru sat on the sturdy branch, leaning back on her hands as Naruto dropped down next to her, swinging his legs as he gave her his full attention. 

“There is a stipulation, if I was male this wouldn’t have even been brought up but as I’m not… It applies to me.” Shikamaru curled her short cut nails into the bark of the branch, lowering her head to try to hide her face from the blond next to her. 

“What kind of stipulation?” Naruto asked in a quiet, serious voice as he took in her defeated posture, something he had never seen from her before, even at their lowest points in the war. 

“Marriage,” Shikamaru murmured. “The clan elders are presenting me with a list to choose from tomorrow afternoon,” 

“What.” Naruto’s voice was flat.

“Kaa-San hinted that Gaara may be on that list, we did work well together for the Chunin exams and I was his commander in the war. Plus he’s Kazekage and the elders would love that.” Shikamaru rolled her eyes, she did love Gaara but in the same way she loved Choji, like a sibling and the thought of marrying him left her wrinkling her nose in displeasure. 

“You can’t marry Gaara!” Naruto’s voice was higher than it usually was. 

“I don’t think they are even stupid enough to put Choji or Sasuke on the list, but I wouldn’t put it past them.” Shikamaru rolled her eyes at the mere thought. Sasuke may have come back to Konoha in the end but Shikamaru still wanted to use her shadows to strangle him for everything he put them all through, for what he put Naruto through. 

“That still leaves Kiba and Shino, maybe some civilian or random Jounin if they get desperate.” Shikamaru brushed off her bout of murderous thoughts towards Sasuke; after all, she had been doing it for years, so she had practice. 

“Is there any way around it?” Naruto’s voice was back to void of emotion and Shikamaru sighed heavily as she leaned back on her hands to stare up at the sky that was blocked by the tree branches. 

“If I get into a courtship before tomorrow afternoon basically, they couldn’t argue that.” Shikamaru chuckled humourlessly. She startled when Naruto suddenly was on his feet, eyes red and slitted making her stomach flip. She had seen him like this before and usually, it didn’t end well for those on the receiving end. 

“Will you wait for me?” Naruto asked her seriously as they locked eyes and all anger and panic she had felt before fled from her. 

“Always,” Shikamaru found herself agreeing before he flashed her a startled but happy smile and he was gone in a swirl of leaves. 

Shikamaru curled her legs up to her chest to rest her forehead on her knees as she silently berated herself. She had gone years without giving away a single hint about her feelings for the Jinchūriki and then she went and said that? She must be more rattled about the news of her impending arranged marriage than she first thought.

“Argh!” Shikamaru exclaimed loudly and flopped back onto the branch, letting her arms hang down as she stared up at the fractured sight of the blue sky high above. She had no choice but to trust in Naruto, it was easy to do as she had been doing it since the Academy. 

~~/~~

Shikamaru swiped at her hair, flipping it over her shoulders in annoyance as she shuffled down the hallway of the compound. She was dressed in a traditional Nara kimono in deep forest green, detailed silver hair ornaments hung from her loose flowing hair. Shikamaru had been forced to take it down from her standard ponytail for the occasion. Her Kaa-San had looked far too misty-eyed while helping her with her outfit for the day so Shikamaru had relented and allowed herself to be primped. 

She supposed she was going to meet the man who could potentially be her future husband in this meeting and it left a sick feeling in her stomach. Naruto’s face flashed in her mind and a small flame of hope fought past the feeling of impending doom. 

“You look so beautiful Shika-Chan, those boys won’t know what hit them.” Yoshino adjusted Shikamaru’s hair once more when the 19-year-old came to a stop outside the main meeting room of the compound. 

“Thanks, Kaa-San,” Shikamaru murmured, glancing around hoping to find a flash of blond or a feel a burst of familiar chakra. Her shoulders slumped when neither appeared before she squared her shoulders and stepped into the meeting room. 

Shikamaru kept her face neutral as all the people she expected to be there were already waiting minus Gaara, but she had no doubt he would arrive if he was chosen. All of them looked as awkward as she felt, she did feel a twinge of smugness when they all stared at her as she walked in as if they had never seen her before. She understood that as she mostly wore unisex clothing and the standard Chunin vest covered her chest while her current outfit accented them. 

Before anyone could even open his or her mouth’s to speak the door flew open and familiar, warm chakra engulfed Shikamaru. She felt her lips turn up as she spun around.

“You’re late.” Shikamaru huffed out as she grinned at the sight of Naruto in a dulled down orange and black male kimono and a flush on his cheeks, obviously he had been hurrying.

“Ahaha, sorry about that! You waited for me though!” Naruto rubbed his head as he beamed at her. 

“That’s what always means,” Shikamaru rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Well, I’m here to officially ask you Nara Shikamaru to allow me to court you!” Naruto bowed lowly towards her and her eyes widened and she took a step towards him. 

“You’re serious?” Shikamaru whispered in awe, unsure if she was dreaming or if she was caught in a Genjutsu. 

“This is the most serious I’ve been about anything in my whole life. I’m not just doing this because of stupid clan politics, or jealously. I’ve been talking with Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei about how to properly court you for a while now.” Naruto said firmly as he looked at her with those bright blue eyes that Shikamaru adored.

“You’re a moron,” Shikamaru said fondly and lunged forward to hug him. She never doubted that he would have done this just because he was jealous, that wasn’t who Naruto was and that was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. 

“Stay at my side from now on okay Shika?” Naruto whispered into her hair as they embraced tightly. 

“I always have been at your side Naruto,” Shikamaru said instead of a promise and felt him smile against her head. 

She vaguely heard words and money beginning exchanged behind them by her age mates. All she cared about was that she could finally come out of the shadows to stand next to Naruto in his light.


	3. Day 3: Alpha/Beta/Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Beta Nara Shikamaru, feral Uzumaki Naruto, post war AU, Alpha/Beta, possessive Uzumaki Naruto, non-consensual drugging, frottage, come marking

Shikamaru hated diplomatic missions, more so since apparently, he was great at them so Kakashi always sent him on them now that the man was the Hokage. Normally, things went well even if they were extremely tedious. However it seems like this time would not be a routine mission, Naruto had joined him after all and nothing ever went to plan when the blond Alpha was involved. 

Shikamaru crashed to his knees in the main room of the compound of the clan the Leaf was in talks with. One of the Alpha clan members had his meaty hand around Shikamaru’s throat, keeping him on the ground. Shikamaru may just be a Beta but no matter the secondary gender a person’s neck was a very sensitive and personal place. So for this random Alpha to have his fingers curled around Shikamaru’s neck had him itching to get away as fast as possible. 

Shikamaru knew he shouldn’t complain as his eyes found Naruto across the room from him, the Alpha looked frazzled and his blond hair was sticking to his skin. Naruto’s arm was bleeding sluggishly from a rough-looking injection site and his pupils were slowly slitting as red battled with blue within his irises. 

Even as Beta Shikamaru could smell the pre-rut that was starting to waft off of the Alpha across the room, they must have drugged him to induce his rut. Shikamaru felt a surge of white-hot anger shoot through his chest at the audacity that these lowlifes dared to drug the hero of the whole damn shinobi world. 

The doors of the main room swung open and the clan elder’s filed in, looking far too smug for Shikamaru’s sanity. Shikamaru’s nose wrinkled and Naruto made a low rumbling noise when the far too strong scent of an Omega on the cusp of heat entered next. She looked just as smug as the clan elder’s, her black hair braided around her head in a complex design and her brown eyes were shining with pride. 

Shikamaru struggled against the hold the Alpha man had on his neck when the clan’s plan’s clicked in his mind. They were going to force this Omega woman onto Naruto, they forced his rut so he would have no choice but to spend it with the only Omega in the vicinity and Naruto being who he was would stay by her side if this resulted in a pregnancy. Shikamaru bared his teeth at the Alpha holding him before grunting when the Alpha’s hand tightening in a way that started to cut off his air supply. 

“Take the Beta filth out of here, keep him locked up in case we need some leverage over the Alpha.” One of the elders ordered and Shikamaru couldn’t help the whine that fell from his mouth as he was roughly yanked up to his feet. Shikamaru twisted his wrists from where they were tied behind his back as he was dragged from the room. 

Suddenly everything stopped when an earthshaking Alpha roar ripped through the room. Shikamaru coughed, collapsing to the floor in a heap when the Alpha holding him abruptly dropped him and backed away. Shikamaru looked up, eyes widening when he realized Naruto was mere inches away from his face. His eyes were completely slitted and Alpha and Kyuubi red as he stared intently at the Beta. 

“N-Naruto?” Shikamaru whispered, voice raspy from where he had been choked. Shikamaru inhaled sharply when Naruto nuzzled their cheeks together before burying his face in the Beta’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Mine,” Naruto’s rumble was deep and low, but it echoed throughout the room and it took everything Shikamaru had not to melt at the possessiveness of it. 

“How dare you Beta!” The Omega cried outraged, stomping towards the two not caring about the elders that tried to stop her. “He will be my Alpha, not yours!” 

“He can choose for himself even in this drugged state you dared to put him in.” Shikamaru snapped, a growl of his own building in his chest. Naruto rumbled sounding almost happy at the way Shikamaru was sticking up for him. Shikamaru blinked when Naruto’s claws sliced through the ropes binding him and Shikamaru gave a feral smile of his own as he threw his shadow out, freezing the Omega in her tracks. Nothing she did even as she screeched in outrage broke Shikamaru’s hold. 

“Naruto…Alpha, we need to get out of here.” Shikamaru whispered in Naruto’s ear as Naruto huddled closer to him, all but purring happily at the way Shikamaru was defending them. 

“Mine,” Naruto rumbled again, but this time he wrapped his arms around the Beta before leaping out of the room, breaking through a wall to do so. His cloak of bright orange chakra appearing around him and Shikamaru could only hang tightly to the Alpha as they left the clan’s compound behind. 

The green of trees blurred by them as Shikamaru buried his face against Naruto’s chest, not wanting to think too hard right now as to why Naruto had claimed him, a Beta of all people over a pretty Omega. Shikamaru blinked before letting out a soft purring noise when familiar, warm chakra washed over him. Shikamaru knew he must be outlined in Naruto’s chakra right now as it felt like it did during the war. 

Shikamaru swallowed hard, closing his eyes at the thought that even in a near rut state, Naruto was doing his best to look after him. As if he was the one who needed help right now and not himself. 

When Shikamaru managed to open his eyes again, he bolted upright in surprise. He was laying on a bed in if his memory served him right, Naruto’s apartment in Konoha. A heavyweight on his lower half made him drop his head and make a small noise of shock at the sight of Naruto sprawled between his legs, head pillowed on Shikamaru’s stomach and dozing peacefully. 

Shikamaru raised a shaky hand to cover his eyes as he slowly laid back down while his mind raced. He made sure to take inventory of his body and not a single thing felt out of place, his mating glands were intact and there were no stinging bite-marks anywhere on his body. Shikamaru silently berated himself at the feeling of disappointment at that fact before refocusing. Hell, expect the fact that his shoes and vest had been removed and his hair was loose around his shoulders, he was wearing the exact same thing he had been wearing the previous day. 

Shikamaru felt as comfortable as he did when he was cloud watching on his favourite hill and that made him startle slightly. He felt safe and comfortable with Naruto in a way he had never felt with anyone else that wasn’t his family or team 10. So when the Alpha began to stir and rumble, Shikamaru removed his hand from his eyes and waited.

“Shika-maru,” Naruto’s voice took on a low, growling tone as his eyes opened, the pupils were still slitted but his irises were their usual bright blue again. 

“Naruto, how do you feel?” Shikamaru kept his voice low and not moving an inch as the Alpha shifted, his skin was still so hot Shikamaru could feel it through the fabric of his clothes. 

“Hazy, hot, I don’t like it.” Naruto wrinkled his nose up before he buried his face against a strip of Shikamaru’s stomach that was exposed when the Nara’s shirt rode up when he sat up previously. 

“You were drugged into a rut like state as far as I can tell. I’m just a Beta, my senses aren’t as strong as an Alpha or Omega so I’m not sure if it’s out of your system yet.” Shikamaru said slowly, trying to keep calm and not let himself be affected by the fact that the Alpha he had adored from afar was nuzzling his stomach, all but purring. 

“Not just a Beta, my Beta, mine.” Naruto rumbled lowly and Shikamaru had to close his eyes briefly at the possessive tone and the way it sent heat coursing over his body. It took everything Shikamaru had not to get hard at the thought of Naruto proving that Shikamaru was his. It seemed that in his fevered state, Naruto had no issue showing Shikamaru how hard he was.

Shikamaru couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him when he felt how big and hard Naruto was as the Alpha rutted his hips against the Beta’s thigh. Heavy arousal began to fill the room and Shikamaru felt his cock stiffen in response. Shikamaru melted into the mattress below him when Naruto dragged his tongue up over his scent glands on his neck. Shikamaru tilted his head on instinct to the Alpha who was now hovering above him, staring down at him with obvious want on his face. 

“Want you, be mine, please.” Naruto’s words were stilted but full of emotion as he struggled to fight against the drugs that were working their way out of his system with the help of Kurama no doubt. 

“…No knotting and not mating bite,” Shikamaru gave in, hand tugging at the blond’s belt. If he could get Naruto on board with his plan then if this was all a big mistake when the drugs wore off it could be passed off as just him lending a helping hand as it were. 

Naruto was panting heavily, eyes still slitted as he watched Shikamaru move. The Alpha seemed to defer to Shikamaru’s obvious plan even when he was like this and the Beta couldn’t help the pleased trill that came from his throat and watched with parted lips as Naruto visibly shuddered at the sound. 

It took longer than Shikamaru would have liked, but the Nara managed to get both his and Naruto’s pants open and cock’s out. Shikamaru swallowed hard at the fresh burst of Naruto’s Alpha scent when the blond’s cock was freed. Shikamaru felt his cheeks burn as he took in the sight of the Alpha who lived up to the stereotypic of the size of Alphas.

Naruto was not only long, but he was thick and Shikamaru had to swallow again as his mouth began to water and an urge to lap at the pre-cum that was beading up at the slit overtook him. Shikamaru pursed his lips and tuned out his urges, he had plenty of practice doing that over the years when it came to Naruto. 

Shikamaru carefully gathered both his and Naruto’s cocks together in his hand, letting out a small gasp when their hard flesh pressed together.

“Yes,” Naruto hissed out, thrusting into Shikamaru’s grasp forcing the Beta to whimper at the sensations that rushed to greet him. Naruto took control almost instantly, hands curling tight around Shikamaru’s hips as if to keep him from moving and he began to thrust. 

Shikamaru tossed his head back with a moan, keeping his grip firm but not too tight as Naruto rutted into his hand and against his cock. Shikamaru shuddered, breathing heavily when Naruto buried his face into his neck again, sucking and licking at his now swelling scent glands. Shikamaru knew Naruto wouldn’t bite him, not when Shikamaru told him not to, Naruto was good like that. 

Shikamaru let the purr that he had been trying to force down bubbled up and over and was given another purr in response, their bodies pressing together at the same time. Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered as he realized how safe he felt at that very moment, pressed under Naruto’s body and how he never wanted it to end.

Of course, it had to though, Naruto’s hips stuttered before he let out a loud cry, tinged with his Alpha side and his eyes flashed red as his knot swelled up at the base of his cock just below Shikamaru’s fingers as he began to come. 

Shikamaru gasped, body arching as the feeling of Naruto’s hot cum hitting his cock set his orgasm off as well. It was a much smaller amount of cum, but it settled on Naruto’s knot as the Alpha growled and grunted as he shoved his hand down to massage his knot. 

Shikamaru simply lied there as the Alpha above him painted his cock and his stomach with his seed; his scent no doubt will be clinging to the Beta for days after. Shikamaru silently preened at the thought but was snapped out of it when Naruto let out a sleepy noise before he collapsed down onto the bed next to Shikamaru, throwing his arm and leg around the Beta and cuddled close, purring happily as he passed out. 

Shikamaru blinked at the sleeping Alpha before letting out a puff of air through his nose at the typical Naruto move. Shikamaru felt gross and sticky but exhausted to his very core. He would deal with the mess later as he turned towards the blond Alpha and closed his eyes.

Soft fingers on his cheek woke Shikamaru up; he blinked hazily up into familiar blue eyes with round pupils. 

“Morning,” Naruto whispered before a soft, genuine smile appeared on his lips when their eyes locked. “I didn’t get a chance to do this before,”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened in shock before he closed them in bliss when Naruto kissed him and Shikamaru was quick to kiss the Alpha back. His hands came up to cling to Naruto’s shoulders as their kiss deepened before they broke apart, both blushing and panting. 

“I meant what I said yesterday, you’re mine Shikamaru if you’ll have me,” Naruto said in his usual blunt way and Shikamaru felt his lips twitch up in a smile and relief spread through his body at those words. 

“I’m yours, Alpha,”

**Author's Note:**

> ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend Event Interest Check
> 
> What is a better way to celebrate the holidays than with some Shikamaru & Naruto being adorable? 
> 
> Take a moment to fill out this interest check form, let me know what you think! 
> 
> https://forms.gle/F4gsZFoWo4gnTNSL9


End file.
